


Baking Troubles

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [14]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 14 - "I made a mistake"





	Baking Troubles

"Sarada, I need your help," Boruto said urgently. "I made a mistake."

Sarada took a moment to look at Boruto's hair, that was covered with flour. "I can see that."

"Don't laugh, alright? I wanted to do something nice for Hima because she was upset, so I thought I could bake her something."

"And it didn't occur to you that you don't know how to bake?" Sarada couldn't resist making fun of him.

"Will you help me?"

Sarada sighed. "Of course I will, idiot, I like Himawari. But I'm not exactly great at baking either."

"That's fine, we'll learn together."


End file.
